Revived
by Himura's Oshiro
Summary: "He was breathing slowly, he would die... No! He couldn't die! He would become Hokage! He would live! But how to live when you can't even breath properly?" (...) "He coughed again, closing his eyes, slowly, waiting for death to come. His eyes were almost closed when he saw a girl (...)" A/N: Probably naruhina, Sasuke and OC.
1. Chapter 1: Death (prologue)

CHAPTER 1: Death

A/N: Hey guys! I just want to warn you that I'm not a native english speaker, so if there are any mistakes please correct me.

This is my first fan fiction and I'm eager to see your comments on it!

I don't own Naruto ... And all of that...

He was lying on the ground, his shoulder was a bloody mass of meat, no one could tell it was a human body part. His friend's shidori had ripped his whole arm. Sasuke, his best friend, almost brother, ran off the village to become an experiment to a snake-man... Probably a new body... A dead man... Only because he wanted power to kill his brother...

- Sasuke!- He yelled, trying to reach his friend with his voice. Not that he could hear anyway. He was gone. Naruto's rasengan had ripped his stomach. Not that he wanted to, both were going to die there, never being mentioned as heroes. Well, maybe Sasuke would, "The last Uchiha". But he would die as "The Demon", "The Monster", "The Kyubi".

He was breathing slowly, he would die... No! He couldn't die! He would become Hokage! He would live! But how to live when you can't even breath properly?

He coughed, he would go now. Maybe he would be able to at least see his parents in heaven. If he went there...

He coughed again, closing his eyes, slowly, waiting for death to come. His eyes were almost closed when he saw a girl, a girl his age. She had curly brown hair, brown eyes, wearied a black t-shirt, black leggings and black ninja shoes. No bandana. She could be Death... Good, he wouldn't feel pain anymore...

He closed his eyes and the world faded to nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Revived and Kyuubi?

CHAPTER 2: Revived and... Kyuubi!?

What was this noise? No one knows how to be quiet when someone wants to die? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! He could think! How? Wasn't he dead? And he could hear! Were those noises angels talking? No, too many noises for angels...

He could also feel his body. His freezing body. Could it be that he survived? Sasuke did too?

He decided to open his eyes and take a look at where he was. He was in a dark room where he could see nothing. Ok, no need to open his eyes... He closed them again and focused on hearing.

At first he could only hear murmurs, however as the time passed he was able to understand the conversation:

- ... Kill him?

"Huh?" He thought. Kill him? What the hell? But kept listening as someone else talked:

- Yes! He had done nothing for me all those years!

- I'm not killing anyone who was at least useful for my brother for about 12 years!

- He wasn't useful for me!

- He was! He stayed alive! At the same time, keeping YOU alive!

- He was only alive because I healed his injuries!

- Injuries that were caused by the burden he ha to carry when YOU were sealed inside of HIM!

- I...

- You, nothing! You own him this! He's like THIS because of you!

- Tsc, ok...

- Good... Now that you already have an idea of who one of us is just stop pretending you're asleep.

This was directed to him. He knew it. What she said was true... One of them was the Kyubi, his 'burden'. The other one he had no idea, so he opened his eyes and asked:

- Who are you?

- I'm... Well that's not important... Not now...- The girl that answered was 5 ft tall, pretty tall for a girl, probably was 16 years old, had curly brown hair and brown eyes, wearied a black t-shirt and black leggings... Wait! It was the girl he saw after he 'died'... The one he thought was 'death'...

- Not important!?

- Yes, all you need to know is that he- she said pointing at a man with straight shoulder height red hair, red eyes, about 6 ft tall and about 40 years old, wearing blood red pants and a black robe, shirtless.- is going to teach you.

- Hmpf!- Said the man.

- He... Is... Kyubi?

- Kurama.

- Hn?

- His name is Kurama.

- But he always said he was The Kyubi...

She now looked at 'Kurama':

- You haven't told him?

- As if I would tell my real name to a puny human that...

- I don't see why! Matatabi-nee-chan, Gyuuki-nii-san, Kokuo-nii-San and Saiken-nii-san did.

- They are weak! I'm the king of Biju! I have 9 tails! I'm the stronger!

- Sorry, brother? I couldn't hear you... What did you say about being the strongest biju?

- I... I... Nothing!

- Good, Kurama-onii-sama!- She said in a sweet scary voice.

- Wait!- Naruto came back to the conversation.- Onii-san?

- Yes... I'm kind of his little sister...

- Huh!

- I'll explain later... Well, he is going to train you...

- What? Why?

- Because... Well... Take this.- she said, giving him a mirror.

He looked at himself. He had fox ears! Red ones! His eyes were red with animalistic eyes! Also his whisker like birthmarks were darker. Lastly but no leastly he had nine tails!

- Ah-ah-ah-ah... I'm a demon! I'm a demon! What I'm gonna do! I'm a demon! I can't go back to Konoha like this! All is only gonna be worse! How the *beep* had I gotten this *beep* tails!?

- Wait! You're not a demon! You are a hanyou. A half demon. This happened when you was revived by me and Kurama.- But you missed something...

- What?

- Well, you are 16 now...

- What?

- We took 4 years to revive. To heal is easy, but to revive...

- And what now? Probably I'm already considered dead in Konoha! How can I be Hokage now?

- Relax! You will train here and then you can go back.

- Train? But this can take years!

- 2 years to be exact.

- But then I'll be out of Konoha for 6 years!

- No, time passes slower in here. Two years in here would be two weeks outside.

- Oh... Then I guess it's ok...- Then he remembered something.- How about Sasuke? Is he... Dead?

- No... I healed him and after a few minutes an AMBU got there and got him back to Konoha. I think he is ok...

- Good...

Kyuubi looked at him with curiosity. Why did he cared about that boy that practically killed him? He looked at his little sister and saw her smiling as if she understood... It just made everything more puzzling... But maybe that was what a human was made of: dumbness...

(A/N: Hey! I would like to know what you think of this fan fiction. Please review!

Next chapter it will be a time skip.

Kisses, Me!

Also I'll update next Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3: Returning Home!

CHAPTER 3: Returning Home!

(Time skip: two years in two weeks)

- Ah! Finally I'm going home!

- Hah! As if you are the same as before!- Kurama said.

- Hey, how much time is left until we get to Konoha?- Juuri asked. Not really eager to get there...

- Um... Only a few more...

Some time passed and they could see the gates.

- Who's there? State your names and business!

- Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama Uzumaki and Juuri Uzumaki! I came back and Kurama and Juuri want to reside here!

- Na-Naruto Uzumaki? Call the Hokage immediately!

- Heh! Naruto you're pretty well known by the Village, huh?- Said Juuri.

- Hehe, suuuure...

Some minutes passed and they could hear shouts coming from the inside of the village:

- Naruto! You're back!- Tsunade said, almost jumping on him.

Behind her were all his friends: Shikamaru Nara, Chooji Akimichi, Ino Iamanaka, Rock Lee, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Gai-sensei, Tenten (A/N: Does someone knows her surname?), Neji Hyuga, Iruka Umino, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Teuchi Ichiraku, Ayame Ichiraku and the one he was most longing to see: Hinata Hyuuga. Only Sakura Haruno wasn't there.

Hinata was a girl that used to faint every time she saw him. At the time he didn't know why, but as time passed he could understand why she did so. Of course with a little of Juuri's help... "But that's not important..." (A/N: Yeah, suuuure...) For him, at least now, it wa obvious she had a crush on him. However he still needed to know how deep this "crush" went...

- N-Na-Naruto? You're back...- Said Ayame.

- Good you're back, Naruto! My money was cut in half while you were gone!

- WELCOME BACK, NARUTO! I HOPE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVEN'T LEFT YOU! - Shouted Gai and Lee together.

All of them had smiles on their faces... It made him so happy... And he wanted to keep all of them smiling... But he HAD to give IT a try...

- Hinata,- he said getting closer to her- Didn't you miss me?- He finished, causing her to become like a tomato and faint afterwards. It made him chuckle, together with Kurama and Juuri, what made everyone remember that there were two people with him.

- Naruto, who are these people?- Asked Tsunade, as she knew that Naruto was alive for some reason and maybe one of them, or both, were those reasons.

- Oh! Forgot'em! This is Juuri...- he was interrupted by Kiba.

- Is she your girlfriend!?- He shouted, flabbergasted with the fact that Naruto was standing beside such a beauty.

- Continuing from where I stopped: This is Juury, my SISTER! And this is Kurama, my...

- Oh! Saint Beautifulness! Who's this!? - This made a few people gasp. Tsunade was falling over a man! A true man!

- Huhuhum!- He cleared his throat, trying to get attention- Kurama, my FATHER... That is not available by the way...

- Hehe... Your friends sure like to rush things, don't they?

- Amm... Yes I guess you're right, father...

- Naruto... Are you sure he is your father?

- Why wouldn't I be? By any chance you know someone else that can be my father, but haven't told me until now?- He said this daring her to say otherwise. He knew who his real father was... It wasn't Kurama. And he also knew she knew who his father was all those years and didn't tell him.

- N-no... I-I don-don't...- She was shocked. He seemed like he knew about who his father was... Could it be!?

- Then I don't see why you asked.

- Naruto, be polite! Hokage-sama, can we reside here?- Juuri asked, bowing as a signal of respect.

- See Naruto! You should learn with her! I can't understand how you are like this if you have such a sister!- Iruka said.

- Um, let me think...

- Granny!- Naruto begged.

- Um, with one condition...- Everyone was shocked.- You!- She pointed to Kurama.- Bow and beg me!

- What?!

- What?!

- What?!

- What?!

(A LOT OF "WHAT'S" LATER...)

- What?! I'm not going to bow to a punn... - Juury gave him a punch on the stomach- Ouch! Juuri!

- Be polite!

- O-O-O-Ok...

- Please, HOKAGE-SAMA!- He said while bowing.

- Now I got it...- Said Iruka.

- Um... A girl that rules the house... I liked you! Welcome to Konoha! The Village Hidden in The Leaves!

- Heh! Your father is just like you Naruto...- Said Kakashi.

- YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHT WITHIN YOU, NARUTO, JUURI!

- THAT'S RIGHT GAI-SENSEI!

- LEE!

- GAI-SENSEI!

- LEE!

- GAI-SENSEI!

- LEE!

- GAI-SENSEI!

- All right! Cut it out, you both! Please, follow me to my office so we can discuss it more properly.- Said Tsunade beginning to walk away.

- Fine.

- Ok! Granny!

- Naruto! Father! Be polite!- She paused.- Yes, Hokage-sama!

- Hn, troublesome...

And with Shikamaru's comment all of them went back to what they were doing. Except Neji, who ran to the Hyuga compound carrying Hinata.

- Sit.- Said Tsunade as she got three chairs and put them in front of her table. They all sited and she continued.- So... Why were you gone all this time?

They looked at each other, deciding if they would or not tell her. The answer was: No.

- Sory Hokage-sama... We cannot tell you this now... But we can say why he came back.

- I understand... So, why did he? And why he brought you two with him? I know you two aren't his family.

- I came back because... - Mystery pause...(A/N: Is it like this?)...I WANT TO BE HOKAGE! How can I be Hokage if I don't live here?

- Hm... I'm glad you didn't change in this fact... But you didn't answer my second question. Why are you two here?

- Actually...

- No Naruto, I'll explain...

- Please do.

- Naruto brought us with him because we saved him from death. We found him in a pool of his own blood... And healed him...

- Pool of his own blood? How did you heal him? What were the injuries?

- He had... Like... Died...- She paused.- We revived him...

- Revived? Even I can't do that!

- Is that we aren't exactly... Well... Humans...

- What!

- I'm The Kyuubi no Kitsune! And she is my little sister.- Now Kurama said.

- T-The Kyu-Kyubi? H-How... You we-were seal-sealed!

- The seal broke and I got out. But my little sister made me revive him... So I did... I didn't wanted to live with him at first but... I... Got used to it...

- Thank you Kurama!- Naruto commented sarcastically.

- Little sister!

- Yep! But that's not important now.

- Also I would like to ask... Can they be ninjas?

- I guess you two are trustful... Yes, you can... I know that Kurama shall be at least hight jonin in here, but which level are you? Gennin, chuunin?

- Actually if I wanted I could annihilate all the people in Konoha, including you... But for appearances I think chuunin would be ok.

- Annihilate? But you're only 16!

- In appearance. In fact I am older then you...

- What!

- Yes... Also, could you promote Naruto to chuunin? It would be easier.

- Yes, I can... Here.- She gave them all new headbands.- These are Konoha headbands.- She said to Juuri and Kurama.

- Thank you!

- You're welcome!

- Thank you granny!

- NARUTO!

And all of them got out by the windown.

A/N: Yeay! I finished the third chapter! (= I'm truuuuuuuly happy!

As my first fic, I thought I wouldn't pass the first because of "mind blocking", is this how it's called-When an author has a block that he can't think of anything else to continue the story?

Please correct any of my mistakes...

Any ideas you would like to appear in my fic... Just tell me!

Thank you all for reading and for the review, thor94... As the answer to your review is: I don't plan on doing so. But I can't say that I won't put some importance on her... Initially I created her only for fun and for getting a reason for Naruto being revived by Kurama, as I had none... One exemplar of her importance will be shown on the next chapter.

Updated: Some people were saying, no worries I'm just answering, that my OCC is too strong, that is taking Naruto's place. But truly... No, she won't. For now it may look like she will but that's only because Naruto didn't fight yet. I she can kill everyone in Konoha, he can annihilate all the Kages of all villages by himself... Yeah, that's it. Thank you.

Goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke

Revived: Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Sasuke!

They were slowly walking by the village. Calmly passing by every shop, Naruto telling his histories on each of them... And of course his pranks... Until an ear-breaking noise got to their ears:

- Sasuke-kun!

- Get off! You are annoying!

- But Sasuke-kun! Just once! Go out with me! Please!

- No! You annoy me!- then he noticed who were watching them.- Naruto! Heh! Finally a good fight! This time it won't be a draw!

An he attacked Naruto. Only to be stopped by Juuri's right hand.

- Sorry. No fighting yet. (A/N: Hehe... Won't see his power yet...)

- Get out of the way! You're just a silly woman.- At this she lost her temper.

- Oh he is soooo dead...- Kurama said, knowing his sister Sasuke wouldn't be able to sit for a few weeks after this...

- Oh my god...- Naruto paled.

- Sorry? What did you say?

- I said: YOU ARE JUST A SILLY WOMAN!

She fastly got a hold on Sasuke's shoulder and "shunshined" away with him. Appearing into training ground 7 and getting into her fighting stance.

- What!- He looked around for a few seconds and finally looked at her.- You'll be dead in seconds!- And he attacked.

He moved fast. He gave her a right hand punch, that she blocked with her right hand. As fast as he could he went for a left punch, that she also blocked. He was starting to be annoyed. He kicked, she blocked. He punched, she also blocked.

He invested a little bit faster this time... But for no avail... She blocked his kick with her left hand and pinned him to the ground, finishing the fight and sitting on his back, not letting he move.

- Dam you *beep*! Get off me!

- I won't! Not until you apologize!

He tried to free himself a few more times. But he didn't managed to lift his body even 1cm, so...

- I-I'm S-Sory...- He whispered.

- Sorry, I couldn't hear you.

- I'm SORRY!

- Hmpf! Remember to never treat a girl like this! Ever!

She got off his back and started to slowly walk away.

Sasuke got off the ground and sited, not getting his eyes off her.

- I bet we will fight again?- He said, the words getting out of his mouth without he even thinking. Causing him to blush a little.

- Yes... I think so...- She also said, turning her head slightly and giving a small one sided smile and then continue walking away.

She was finally out of the training grounds area, entering the city only to see Naruto and Kurama sited on the ground waiting for her.

- So... How was the fight?- Asked Kurama, knowing she had won.

- As always... It was an easy victory...

- Heh! Thank you for fighting him! If you hadn't done this he would have obligated me to fight him...

- Yeah, your welcome... Hey! What was the name of that restaurant that always welcomed you?

- Ichiraku Ramen?

- Yeah! Why don't we get lunch there? The two Ichiraku's that welcome us by the gates seemed to be good people!

- Yay! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!- He jumped up and started walking yelling. It caused both Juuri an Kurama to sweat-drop.

They walked slowly by the main street. Some people gave them bright smiles, not reconizing them, thought Naruto, however some other gave them hatefull scowls, Naruto could tell they were the ones that recognized him and hated him. After a few minutes they got into the stand.

- Hey Naruto! Came for some ramen?

- You bet old man!

- Hihihi... You're the same as always Naruto...- Ayame got out of the kitchen and said chuckling... (A/N: That was my attempt to do a girly chuckle... Just ignore it...)

- The usual?

- Yes! Ten of them please!

- That's to much for three people Naruto!

- Three? That was for me...- Ayame and Teuchi looked shocked. He always ate a lot, but normally he would eat only three bowls... Not ten!

- Sorry for him... I think his training just tires him too much...- Kurama said.- I'll have twelve bowls of these, please.

- Twelve!

- I'll have ten of the same, please.

- Ten! How the hell are you this thin!?

- A-Ayame... Go rest for a while, I'll personally prepare those orders!

- Ok father...

- Ah, no one can beat Teuchi when talking about ramen...- Naruto said, patting his stomach.

- I have to agree with you kit...

- Yes...

- Hey Juuri... Why are you so... Slow?

- Huh?

- See! You're lasting more than ten seconds to answer me! Why?

- ... I don't know Naruto... Maybe is the air...

- That's not it! It can't be! Kurama is as sadistic as he was before, and I'm as I always were! Something happened!

- Nothing happened... I just feel tired... That's it...

- Huh? Wha...

- Naruto! Enough!- Kurama intervened. He could tell that something was bothering her and she didn't want to talk about it.

- Hey... Why do you think they letted Sasuke remain in the village? He didn't seem to change... And he tried to kill me... - Naruto said. What happened that day never got out of his head.

- I-I don't know Naruto... Maybe you should ask Tsunade... But, hey! Tell us about the first prank you did on the...- Juuri tried to change the subject, but was interrupted.

- Heh... No need... I already know why... The sharingan... The council only cares about bloodlines...

- ...

- ...

- I'm going home.- Naruto said, breaking the silence and walking away.

Juuri and Kurama glanced at each other and went to their respective homes.

While he walked down the streets towards his old new home he thought about his old days at Konoha, the bad and few good ones, and he also remembered all the beatings he got.

Looking at his sides he noticed more and more people glarring at him. On the walls you could read: "Monster! Go away and never come back!", "Why did you come back, you demon!?", "Just die like you deserve!" And a lot of drawings in which he was a monster that was killing people.

If he was three or four years older he would be really sad. Those years with Kurama and Juuri helped him to develop maturity and not to care about what other people said about him. He knew all about himself, no one knew more about him than him, even Kurama and Juuri didn't know all about him.

"But still... Those hurt..."

A/N: Hey guys!

I just want to ask for you all to vote on my poll!

Oh, sorry about the few words... I'm having too much texts on school... Have to keep my grades hight!

If you have any ideas, coments, concerns, feel free to contact me! (Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!)

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5:Chunnin exams and

A/N: I've received a review that supposed the pairings...

You were right on the first pairing! And the other one... You'll know on this chapter!

CHAPTER 5: Chunin exams and possible girlfriend!

"Knock...Knock...Knock..."

- Who is it!?- Naruto asked. He was having a good day... He was sleeping... So good... But then a stupid *beep* comes, knocks on his door and wakes him up!

- Naruto! What did you do to MY Sasuke kun! He is hurt!

- Ah! It's you Sakura... I'm not home!

- Naruto!

- Argh... I did nothing! Juuri did...

- That ugly *beep* hurted MY Sasuke-kun!?

- Yeah... Yeah... Yeah... Go bother her, not me...

- Open this door and come to Tsunade's office! She wants to see you and your family!

- Fine... Fine... I'm going...

- Don't go back to sleep, Uzumaki!

- Fine!- He yelled and got up.- I'm up!

- Granny, why did you want to see me?- Naruto said, still sleepy.

- The chuunin exams are coming. (A/N: For the ones that didn't understand it is the second one... The first one where Orochimaru appears and all that happens has already passed.)

- But we are already chuunin...

- No, unfortunately not...

- What do you mean, granny?

- The council didn't let me promote you and they said that Juuri should be kept gennin...

- And what about me?- The fox demon said, fearing he would have to be kept as gennin too.

- No... They said you were to be kept normal jonnin level...

- Ah... Ok. That's not so bad...

- When is it?- Juuri asked.

- Next Tuesday...

- Which team will Juuri be? I have team seven...

- No Naruto... While you were gone team seven got another member... You and Juuri will form a team of two... And Kurama will be your sensei.

- Ah... Ok.- Juuri agreed.

- That's fine for me.- Kurama did too.

- Heh! Finnaly I'll have some fighting...

- Fine. Report at 10:30PM. You're dismissed.

And they all jumped by the window, leaving Tsunade alone with her thoughts.

- Oh Minato, Kushina... If you could only see how much your son developed these few years...

- Heh! Chunnin exams... It will be interesting...

- Hey Naruto, do you think there will be any challenges?

- Well... Not difficult opponents... But as Iwa nins will be participating... They might want to kill me when they notice that I'm the Yondaime's son.

- Guess you're right, kit.- then he changed the subject.- But hey! I heard the little kit here got a girlfriend...- said Kurama, teasingly.

- Yeah... Hinata, wasn't it?

- Shut up!- Naruto said while blushing.- she's not my girlfriend...

- Yet...- Kurama completed.

- Hey! Mind your own business!

- Little Naruto is blushing!

- I'm not!

- Yes you are, kit.

- Shut up!

- Hahahahaha... Never get tired of pissing you off...- Kurama and Juuri said in unison, making they laughter even more.

Ever since he discovered that she had a crush on him he became paying more attention on her. When he got in Konoha all of his thoughts leaded to admiration. She was intelligent, skillful, and her body wasn't something to call well builded, it was perfectly builded!

- Hey, isn't it her? Go ask her on a date Naruto!- and Kurama pushed him on her direction.

- Good one brother...- Juuri gave her brother a small creepy smile.

- Same as you.

- Be careful!- and he crashed onto her making her drop everything she was carrying.- Sorry! Let me help!

And he helped her to get all her stuff off the ground.

- T-T-Th-Than-Thank y-y-yo-you, Na-Naruto-k-kun...

- You're welcome...- He blushed for a minute before continuing.- Hey Hinata-chan... Would you go on a date with me? If you don't want to...

- I would love to!- She almost shouted on reflex.

- Huh! Seriously?

- Y-Yes...

- Oh... Good... See you tomorrow, eight p.m, Ichiraku Ramen.

- O-Ok...

And he walked away with a big grin on his face. She accepted to go out with him! With HIM! He felt like it was his best day ever! He thought about all of that when going home. Though he didn't knew she was having the same thoughts.

(8:00 P.M - In front of the Ramen Stand)

Naruto was waiting Hinata in front of the Ramen stand. He was dressed in a blood red t-shirt and black jeans pants. Simple but fashioned. Better than that orange jumpsuit he used to wear when he was a child.

- N-Na-Naruto-k-kun...

Wow! Se was truly gorgeous! Hinata was with her hair just like it always were, she was wearing a light purple long sleeved t-shirt and dark blue leggings. Simple but, on her, gorgeous...

- Hi-Hina-Hinata-chan... You-you-you a-are beautiful...- He blushed when he noticed what he had said.

- T-Th-Than-Thank you, Naruto-kun...

- Ge-Get in... - He gestured for her to enter before him.

- Thank you...

They sited and ordered their meals, silent. At least until Teuchi decided to intervene and talk with both of them, starting a conversation and right after it, backing off leaving the two love-birds alone.

They talked mostly about their training, how the ramen tasted, their likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future- Naruto's were obvious.

They both ended their meals, deciding to go back to their houses.

Naruto accompanied him until the Hyuuga compound.

- So... Bye...

- Yeah... Bye...

"Oh, please Naruto! You can do better than say: Bye!"

He was about to turn away when he noticed her looking at the ground. Worried, he approached her.

- Hinata, what's wrong...Hmpf...- He had no time to react, she kissed him. Hinata kissed him! The girl who always blushed and looked down KISSED him!

He responded of corse. The kiss was soft.

They broke apart after a few seconds and them both walked away in opposite directions.

- Oh my... Juuri is going to mock me soooo much...


	6. Chapter 6: Transforming

A/N: Guys! I need urgent help! I'm out of ideas! Please give me some ideas! Oh, and also I'll need to create more OC... Please if you have any ideas, know that no ideas are ridiculous for me, please tell me! I'm feeling like I am in an inner hiatus... Please! I really want to keep posting all Tuesdays... I don't want to enter hiatus... But I won't have other options if I don't have any ideas..

CHAPTER 6: Transforming

- Hey, how was it with the girl?- Kurama teased him.

- F-Fine...

- Huum... Stuttering... She messed with you, huh?

- S-So Wh-Wha-What? Wh-what if she had?

- He-He-Hey! Calm down! Be glad Juuri isn't here.

- By the way... Where's she?

- She's training.

- Training? Again? Why is she training so much?

- Who knows, kit...

They stayed silent for a while, both just starred at the other face...

- Hahahahaha!- Both laughed. For a while they thought something was off with her! As if!- Haha... Haa...

They heard a loud thud on the door.

- Hey! Forgot the keys! Open the door for me!

- Coming!- And he opened the door.- Why were you training again?- he closed the door.

- I'm confused about somethings I still can't figure it out...

- Oh! That makes sense!- he said grinning, as knuckle-headed as always.- But you're always confused about something!

- Naruto... Tell me... How was it with the girl?

- Ahhh... O-Ok, I guess...

- Hehe... Naruto and Hinata sited under a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

- H-Ha-H-Ha Ha... Funny...- He tried to mock her, unsuccessfully as he stutters while trying to.

- Haha! Oh, c'mon! I'm just mocking you!

- As always!- He pointed out.

- Yeah! As always!

- Hey! Why don't we... Ahhhhhhh!- He felt a sudden pain coming from his eyes and going straight to his chakra.

- Naruto!- Kurama yelled. This had been happening with Naruto for a while... And all because of his yoki chakra that now resided on Naruto... He knew it was poisonous, but it should have transformed him a lot of time ago!

- Not again!- Juuri sighted, getting ready to treat him AGAIN...

He yelled again and curled into the ground. Immediately Juuri sited on the ground and putted her hands on his chest, her hands glowed pure black, her eyes closed and a little narrowed.

She kept silent for about five minutes or even an hour. Kurama couldn't tell. He was too nervous. Although he would never admit he considered Naruto like a son... His only son... Juuri was his sister, he raised her all her life as if he was her father-figure... But it wasn't the same! And if Naruto died? What would he do? Last time something bad happened to him he attacked Konoha, but this time, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't attack this village... Naruto wouldn't like that...

Juuri started coughing blood. She wouldn't keep going any longer. Her chakra may be almost gone.

- Kurama...- She opened her eyes, bright red ones, she uses too much of her chakra, as he supposed.- I don't think he will live too much longer...

- What! You don't mean...

- I do... If he doesn't wake up... If he don't change now... I'm afraid he won't ever wake up again...

Silence... A desperate silence...

- Naruto! I told you three to report at 10:30PM! What the hell is wrong with you three!- And Tsunade got into the apartment crushing through the door.

Tsunade couldn't help but gasp. Kurama was standing, Juuri was sited on the floor all blooded and next to... Naruto was... No way!

- What happened here!- She immediately also sited on Naruto's other side and laid her hands on his chest, her hands glowed a bright blue.- What's wrong with him? Why is he almost dead!

- Tsunade I...

The apartment began to spin. Large quantities of blue chakra were leaking off of Naruto's body.

- Naruto!- Kurama and Tsunade said at the same time.- He'll die!/ Yes!- Tsunade and Kurama respectivaly yelled.

- What! If his chakra leaks out completely he'll die!

- No! Not in this situation! I'll explain later! Just please don't interfere!- Juuri said, holding into the ground not to move even an inch away from Naruro.

- You two are crazy!- And she approached Naruto, the wind making it difficult for her to walk.

- I won't let you.- Kurama positioned himself. Between Naruto's body and Kurama, also with difficulty.

- If it is this way... May the greatest of Konoha's battles continue. The Hokage versus The great Kyuubi no Yoko.

- That's fine for me.- And he got a hold of her shoulder and used the hirashin to move out of the village.

- With Kurama and Tsunade -

- How dare you use this technic!

- Minato told me I could!

- That's a lie! Minato's dead!

- That's why you humans are all blind! Minato and Kushina were the only ones that could see!- And the battle began.

- With Juuri and Naruto -

On the small simple apartment it was also a battle. A battle between Naruto and himself. His chakra was leaking freely for a while. The seals she putted on the house earlier just in case something like this happened would soon break and all Konoha would sense the enormous quantity of chakra.

- For god's sake, Naruto! Wake up!

Everything stopped. Time, wind, sound, all. Silence ruled the apartment.

- Urgh!- Naruto broke the silence.

- Naruto! You're Ok?

- Damn this... Yeah, I am...- He said slowly sitting and rubbing his chest.- You told me it would be painful but *beep* it, so much pain!

- Hahaha... Dumb as always... Guess you're Ok. Just put a genjutsu on your eyes and let's go.

- Where?- He said activating a genjutsu Kurama teached him for when this happened.

- To Konoha's outskirts. Kurama is fighting with Tsunade.

- What!? Why!?

- She tried to hold us back and to surprises your chakra.

- Tsk... Ok! Let's go!

- With Tsunade and Kurama -

The fight was intense. Kurama, still on his human form, was with a lot of bruises and a broken wrist. Tsunade was full of bruises, cuts, three broken ribs and a twisted ankle.

She wa loosing. And she knew it. But Naruto was worth her death.

Kurama would end up killing her. He knew Naruto would be mad. But Naruto was worth it.

- Kurama! Granny! Stop this! This is insane! I'm Ok!

- Naruto!- Both the fighters said turning to see the knuckle-headed blond.


	7. Chapter 7: Clan issues!

Revived: Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: Clan issues!

- What the hell happened with you two that you two turned into five years old child's! Fighting! Seriously! Grow up!- He was really pissed off. He sounded like an adult now.

- He/She was trying to kill you!- Both fighters said pointing at each other.

- Well I'm alive, aren't I!? And also: don't you talk!? Why fighting!- He paused for a while. - I can understand Kurama, but granny...

- Hey!- Kurama felt insulted even if the boy was right, what he was...- Heh... Good you're alive...

Tsunade was flabbergasted... Kurama... "The great Kyuubi", felt something special towards a human... It almost felt like the Kyuubi - no! Kurama really was Naruto's biological father... What he wasn't...

- Well... It seems I misunderstood your actions, Kurama, Juuri. I'm sorry for my silly actions.- She bowed deeply. She was the Hokage but even so she lost her temper with such a thing...

- No need for such formality! You were only worrying about Naruto... And that's something we appreciate...- Juuri said smiling as if she was an old friend.- But just try to hear us out sometimes... Something's only demons know about...

- I-I'll try my best.- This also left her flabbergasted... Never did she expect for a demon to be this... Happy? Sensitive? Cool? Pure?

- Granny... Thank you for caring so much about me...

- And what about me!? I also tried to protect you!

- Haha...- Tsunade couldn't help but laugh.- Ahhhhh!

- Kurama!? What did you do to her!?- Juuri laid the apparently young Hokage and putting her hands on Tsunade's chest, trying to see why the Hokage was feeling and why.- You broke three of her ribs!? Are you insane!?

- Three of her ribs! Kurama I'm going to kill you!- Naruto narrowed his eyes and started to run after Kurama.

- Naruto, don't! I don't have enough chakra to heal Tsunade and brother!

Naruto stopped running after the fox in human form and looked towards Juuri, analyzing the situation.

- Fine...- He said and turned his head to talk with Kurama.- But I'm not talking to you until granny is fine and you apologize to her!

- Naruto!- Kurama said.- I won't apologize to an old silly human!

- Kurama! Stop being a child and apologize!- Juuri yelled.

- F-F-Fi-Fine li-t-t-tle sis-sis-ter...

- Hyuuga Compound -

- Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wants to see you.

- Tell him I will be there in a minute.

- Yes, Hinata-sama.

Hinata had just woken up from a good dream... And she had to see her father in the morning to ruin her entire day...

- Come in.

- Hello father... You wanted to see me?

- Yes. Sit.

- Yes sir...

Hinata sited in front of her father's desk. She looked over to his face and saw he was really pissed with something... Or maybe really serious about something? She didn't know. He always wearied that mask of seriousness...

- I have to talk with you about the ceremony of succession of the Hyuuga main branch.

"Bam!" Was what she thought. ALWAYS when they had this kind of conversation she stayed hours in her room crying.

- As you already know you are my heir.- He paused for a while and she knew this conversation wouldn't be good.- But the council and I evaluated you and reached a conclusion that you are not fit to be the leader of this clan and that you will be put on the branch family and will be sealed with the caged bird seal.

- I-I-I un-un-under-understand fa-father...

- But,- This felt like her only hope. -appearently we have to make an exception this time because the new heir objects your removing and sealing and because of that we will give you other two options: you can marry someone with an equal powerful bloodline or name, including the new heir, or finding another clan that will freely make an alliance with the Hyuuga clan and accept you in it.

He didn't seem pleased with these other two options, what broke her heart. But then she remembered that she had those options! They were good ones! But then she couldn't marry Sasuke nor... Who would be the leader?

- Father... Who's the new heir?

- Neji Hyuuga. Your cousin.

- Ah, yes father...

No she couldn't marry Neji either... And about the other option... She could ask Shino and Kiba... But again, she couldn't. Their parents didn't like her... Who could she ask? Of course she had the first option... But she wouldn't EVER let her father and sister or anyone mock her because she was weak and that she got expelled by her own father.

- Can I go now?

- Yes. You are dismissed.

- Goodbye father...

- Konoha's Main Street -

Naruto and the two demons were walking on Konoha's Main Street. He usually didn't liked to walk in there, as everyone would look at him and say something unpleasant, but now he was training.

Training? Yes! Kurama said he needed to train his senses. And as he looooooved to torture him he made them walk on the main streets and listen to all conversations. Juuri on the right and Naruto on the left.

- Look! The demon brat dares to walk by again!

- Tsc! Why did he have to come back?

- We were safer without him!

That was basely what Naruto heard. But Juuri's side was more informing...

- Blá Blá Blá... Demon...

- Did you hear about the Hyuuga disgrace?

That cough her attention!

- Yes I did! The useless heir will be put on the branch house! And she will be sealed!

Heir of the Hyuugas?

- Naruto?

- Yes?

- Who's the Heir of the Hyuugas?

- That would be Hinata! Why?

- Naruto I think you should talk with your girlfriend!

- She's not...

- Naruto. Go.

- F-Fine!- And she ran as if he was using the hirashin.

- With Hinata and Naruto -

Naruto had been running around Konoha for a while now... He was passing by the academy now. That place was like his first 'home'. The first place he felt safe. At least when there weren't parents that despited him... His favorite spot was a swing under a tree.

He stopped for the first time in hours and went over the swing to remind the good days he had in Konoha.

When he got close to the swing he heard a faint cry coming from behind the tree.

- Hinata?

- Naruto-kun?- She forgot what was bothering her and turned to see the blonde.

She turned to him and he saw her face. It was red! Like she had been crying for a long time...

- Hinata is something wrong?

When she heard that she remembered what had happened and started to cry again and sited on the ground.

- Hinata?- He sited beside her and asked again.- What's wrong?

- My father...- It was all she could say.

- Your father? What did the do?

- He excluded me from the main branch... I'm going to be sealed...

- What!? Why?

- They said...- She started sobbing again and he hugged her for comfort.- They said that I wasn't fit to be the heir...

- Not fit!? Who is fit then?

- Neji-nii-san...

- Neji! Our fight didn't change him at all!? That bastard!

- No... Neji was kind to me...

- Kind!? He substituted you!

- He did... But only because he knew if it wasn't him... It would only be worse...

- Worse!? How can it be worse?

- I could not have another options...

- Options... What options?

- Or I marry the heir of some different clan with a powerful bloodline or I find a clan that would accept me in and that made an alliance with the Hyuuga clan... But it's impossible...

- Hinata... You know... I'm from a really powerful clan... Actually two... But they merged into one... We have only three members... And we have a bloodline...

- What are you insinuating, Naruto-kun?

- I'm saying that one of my clans could accept you and make an alliance with the Hyuuga...

She was really shocked. Naruto was acting as if she was really important to him!

- But how will you convince the leader to accept me?

- It would be good to expand the clan... And we do have a bloodline... Well kind of...

- But will your leader accept me!?

- What are you talking about? Of corse!

- Are you sure!?

- I am! After all... I'm the leader!

- Thank you, Naruto!- She threw herself at him making both fall onto the ground.

- Ahh! Hinata!- He was shocked at the sudden increase of weight on her chest. He fell on his back with her on top of him. A really strange position. And they immediately moved away from each other when they noticed it, what took a long time...

- So... Let's go Hinata...

- Ok...

- Hey! I noticed it now! You called me Naruto! No "-kun" on it!

- Ah... S-Sory...

- No need for sorry... I-I li-liked it...

And both of the got crimson red. None noticed what they said until they did.

- Hey... That can be a problem for our plans... Shall we make a move?

- Not yet... Let's wait until the Chunnin exams...

- Yes, big brother.

A/N: Help! I'm almost out of inspiration! Maybe I'll have to go on Hyatus! I have ideas for chapter eight and maybe nine... But I don't know what to do next!

The other story may have to go into Hyatus... Yeah... I shouldn't have posted it... Sorry! New writer here!


	8. Chapter 8: Agreement

CHAPTER 8:

Naruto ran to his house as fast as he could. He entered almost breaking the door. A girl being dragged by him.

- Naruto!?- Kurama said when he saw Naruto enter the house.

- What's wrong? And why did you bring Hinata?- Juuri asked.

They explained everything to Juuri and Kurama. Both of them seemed to be disgusted by Hiashi's actions.

- ...And that's why I got her here.

- And they call US demons! Urgh! How I hate people that have too much self-confidence!- Kurama said.

- Idiot man!- Juuri seemed mad, but shrugged it off.- But Hinata! First get some rest! You should be tired! Come with me! I'll get you to your room!- Juuri was certainly hiding something.

- Ok... B-But will you be a-alright Na-Naru- Naruto?

- Yeah! Of course! I'm just going to eat something!

- Ok...

Juuri and Hinata walked off leaving Kurama and Naruto alone.

- You're not leaving it be... Are you?

- No... Hiashi will pray he never was born!

- I was afraid you'd say that...

- Heh..

- Just don't hurt him too much! You'll still need to make an alliance with him!

And Naruto ran off.

- Hyuuga Compound -

- HIASHI!

Naruto came in crashing down the door of the completely white compound. Immediately about fifty Hyuuga's appeared, prepared to defend their leader.

Hiashi always kept his cool and his stern look. He stayed calmly pouring his tea into a cup.

- Why did you expelled Hinata!? She is really strong if you haven't noticed!- He received no response. Hiashi did not acknowledged her.- You really ARE blind! All of you!

Hiashi still kept his cool. What really pissed Naruto.

- I just came here to say...- Naruto was trembling of anger.- That you won't have the chance to humiliate Hinata. I'm taking her into my clan. And we will form an alliance with the Hyuuga clan...- And he completed.- As much as I don't want to...

- And why do you think we will accept this alliance?- He finally said something. - You don't have a clan. And even if you do, it should be a weak one.- Hiashi said, trying to make Naruto be even more pissed.

- Haha...- Naruto giggled.- Weak? Really? I'm the leader of the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clan!- He exclaimed, shocking Hiashi.

- I couldn't be! Minato had no son! And no wife! And the Uzumaki clan was destroyed!- Hiashi was getting nervous. If Naruto was really from those clans and accepted Hinata another clan would bear the byakugan!

- No... Kushina Uzumaki survived the tragedy. And she came here... She joined the academy and, for the sake of love, married Minato Namikaze. Kushina got pregnant with a boy. A boy that would be forever cursed...- Naruto was speaking with a sinister voice.- In the day he was born the seal that was on his mother weakened, killing her and releasing the "demon fox", it almost destroying the village. However Minato sealed it onto a baby... His newborn son... Naruto Uzumaki... Naruto Namikaze... Me.- He finished.

- That's impossible...

- Then you're blinder than I thought...- Naruto seemed disgusted for a while.- However... I still need to form an alliance with you... So...- He looked onto Hiashi's eyes.- What's the deal?

- Within Naruto's house -

Juuri had finished showing Hinata around and was walking back to the living room where she knew that Kurama was alone - Naruto wasn't the kind of person to turn their backs and do nothing, principally if one of his friends were, by any ways, hurt.

She finished walking down the hallway and got into the living room. As she expected, her brother was there alone.

- Finished showing her around the house?

- Yes, I did...- She said sitting on the couch.- She seemed to be very happy...

- And may I ask why aren't you happy?- He teased her.

- Nothing in particular...- She bent her head down.- Just tired...

- "Just"... "tired"... Huh? I don't believe it.

- I just have a strange feeling that something is wrong...

- What do you mean? Not PMS again, is it!?- He looked terrified.

- No... Haha...- She looked amused, but stopped and putted a stern look on her face.- I mean that something bad is gonna happen... Something wrong...

- I hate when you have this future teller inspirations... I always end hurt!

- ...

- Hinata's room -

She felt like she was flying... "Naruto is just perfect, isn't he..." She thought. Hinata looked like a 14 years old girl, daydreaming about a prince-charming. But to her, if they existed, Naruto would be her prince.

Since the academy Hinata had always loved him, and now, after all those years, he noticed her!

Now he just invited her to live in HIS HOUSE! To be part of HIS CLAN! He was being so nice to her...

She was now at her new room at Naruto's house. It was a modest room, but had everything she needed: a bed, a mirror and a wardrobe. The bed was made of wood and the covers were white, there was a mirror right next to the wardrobe that was made of wood and painted a pure white.

And also Naruto's family was so nice to her! Juuri was a really kind, cheerful, modest person, by what she could see until now. She hasn't really talked with Kurama but she was sure he should be nice! He was Juuri's and Naruto's father after all!

- With Naruto -

That jerk! Hiashi Hyuuga was one of the most undesirable people to be with! After he going there, signed a damn *beep*-ing contract he still wouldn't look at his face! What was he for Hiashi? A dog?

No... Hiashi thought of him as if he was a fox... That's why...

But he would prove him wrong! Hinata was really important for him, and that's why he would not kill that blind bastard! Eyes that see everything! They can't even see what is a lie and what is the truth!

He was now returning home. New contract signed and ready to tell them about it. What he agreed to and what Hiashi agreed to.

He enterd the house only to find the living room empty. What was really strange.

- Kurama..? Hinata..? Juuri..?Everyone?

A/N: Hey guys! IMPORTANT:

Please, someone that is good with writing fighting scenes... Help! Soon I'll need to write some and I just suck at them! Help!


	9. Chapter 9: Predicted Problems

CHAPTER 9: Predicted Problems.

The house was completely deserted. He had looked everywhere. Even on the girls bath - and he cursed himself for was no one and no note telling where they were...

Where could they be... Juuri was someone that would disappear everyday leaving no note, Kurama usually never was off, but Hinata... She would never do something like that... Would she?

He decided to go look for them outside. He was closing the door when he noticed a paper glued on the door. Could it have been kidnappers!?

He started to read it:

"Naruto Uzumaki,

Your family has been taken for questioning. Hinata Hyuuga had also been taken because she said she entered your clan without our consent. We await you at today's meeting at 4:00PM.

Yours faithfully,

The council of elders."

He, firstly, looked at his clock: 3:50PM. Oh, my, god!

- Damn you old hags!- He yelled before starting to run.

- Council room -

The council room never has been so full of people. On the table were sited: Tsunade, Homura, Koharu (is that it? I forgot the name!), the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, the leaders of the Aburame's, of the Inuzuka's and of the Hyuuga's, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Kakashi Hatake and the idiotic civilians (-council) that got the pleasure to sit here being their reason to live to torment Naruto's life!

- Seeing as Naruto Uzumaki isn't going to appear... Let's start the... - Homura started talking only to be interrupted by aloud noise.

- Wait!- Naruto came in through the open windows and running to the empty seat like a child.

- Seeing he did appear... We start the meeting now.- Tsunade said, full of pride inside her, she could not show it.

They started talking about ordinary problems Konoha had, making Naruto nervous.

- Yeah, yeah, yeah... Important stuff... But why did you bring my family hostage!?- He decided to interrupt. He wasn't there to hear about water (-and other) problems! He was here to get his family!

- Hostage!- Kakashi seemed surprised. How dare they!

- We didn't take your family hostage. We took them for questioning.- Said Homura.

- Yeah, sure... With who? Ibiki!

- They were examined with caution.- Continued Koharu, not denying what Naruto said.

- If my family gets hurt I...- He was almost jumping on the elder when they heard a knock on the door.

- Come in.- Tsunade said.

A guard came in holding an immovable Hinata on his left shoulder, a tired Juuri and Kurama. (A/N: Kurama is creepy...)

- Hinata!- Naruto ran right to Hinata's body and got her off the man's shoulders and laid her down on the corner of the room. (Tsunade's Thoughts: Ohhhhh...)

- Thank you, Naruto! For caring so much for us!- Juuri said.

The guard let go of Kurama and handed Juuri over to him as if she was a doll. She couldn't walk!?

- What's wrong with her?- Naruto asked Kurama.

- She tried to break free... She was worse... Now it's almost cured...- Behind Kurama's mask of seriousness he was saying: "Damn you *beep*! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!".

- Yeah, yeah... I'm fine!- She insisted.

- Is it true? Then I'll let you go...

- No!- She said impulsively.- Fine! I'm not alright...

- Let me take a look.- Tsunade intervened, medic instincts taking over.

Kurama looked over to Naruto, suspicious, but then laid Juuri on the ground next to Tsunade's seat. (A/N: Remember that Japanese seats are pillows on the ground.)

Tsunade folded Juuri's leggings, that weren't glued to he legs, it was surprisingly an easy job, up to her knees, almost vomiting because of the horrendous sight. Even in Konoha's greatest battles (Kyuubi's) she never saw something like this. Her leg was as if a lion bit her! And the bones! They were all broken! Don't know how the leg didn't fall off! (A/N: Really exaggerated, I know...)

- Do you think I'll need any medicine?

- If I..! You'll need to get it off!

- Nah... Prefer to keep it. Can't I just go home?

- No! You...

- Just leave it be.- Naruto said.

- Naruto!?- She would object, but stopped seeing the "it's fine" look on Natuto's face.- Fine.- And Kurama laid Juuri right beside Hinata.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

- So... What do you want with us?- Naruto broke the silence.- Why are we here?

And there was an awkward silence again... No one even breathed... Until, as always, the Haruno leader, potential banshee, broke it.

- What do you mean by that! You have no right to speak like that with us of the council! You filthy...- she was interrupted by an enormous quantity of K.I that came from... surprise, surprise... Naruto!

- I'm a filthy what? A filthy demon? Is that it? You were going to say that? Sorry to interrupt!- Everyone seemed even more surprised. What gave space for Koharu to talk.

- We called you here because we have to discuss about the exams that were made on Kurama-san and Juuri-san.

- What about Hinata? You knocked her out jus because?

- Hinata's weren't as troublesome as their...- Said Shikaku.

- What's wrong with our exams?- Said Kurama almost panicking. What didn't go unnoticed by the clan heads.

- The wrong thing is that you two DNA's aren't normal. They are as if...- Naruto, Kurama and Juuri were as rigid as a rock out of pure fear. Could they have noticed?- you have a bloodline.- No, they didn't.

- What!?- Was all that could be heard in that room. No one could believe it, especially Sasuke. The only one who didn't flinch was Inoichi, who had analyzed it before hand and his moment of confusion was long ago.

- The question is: Do you?- Inoichi asked.

They thought together for a while and reached a conclusion: it was best to say yes that to explain why the DNA was different.

- We do.- Naruto said.

- We?- Inoichi questioned.

- Me, Kurama and Juuri have it. It's a clan bloodline.- Naruto explained leaving everyone flabbergasted.- As you can see it's a doujutsu and a chakra bloodline. It changed our chakra coils and we own a doujutsu.- he finished.

- CRA! Put him on the CRA!- All civilian were saying this.

- Silence!- Tsunade yelled, her voice full of K.I.- Remember that we can't force Naruto to do so! What do you want to do, Naruto?

- I won't enter the CRA.- He said, more calm after Tsunade's statement.

No one dared to counter. Tsunade was almost killing everyone in the council, no need to anger her even more...

- Can we go now?- Juuri spoke for the first time in that room.

- Yes... You are dismissed.- She said.- But Naruto...

- What?

- You'll need to come back tomorrow, 10:00AM with Hinata for us to discuss the agreement between your clan and the Hyuuga.

- Fine, grandma!- And all of them "shinshined" away. Including Hinata and Juuri, surprising the elders.

A/N: Hey guys! IMPORTANT:

Please, someone that is good with writing fighting scenes... Help! Soon I'll need to write some and I just suck at them! Help!


	10. Chapter 10: Clan Agreement

Revived: Chapter 10➕

CHAPTER 10: Clan agreement.

They got into their house and started to do everything they needed for tomorrow. Juuri healed herself with that black chakra and got all her clothes, except what she would wear the next day, into a bag, doing the same with Hinata's clothes, seeing she was "sleeping". Naruto got his clothes into a bag and went to sleep fast because of his meeting on the next day, one that would be really troublesome. Kurama did nothing and went to sleep really soon, he was really lazy, Juuri would probably kill him! But he would wake up earlier than her and then pack his things.

The all slept peacefully, what was surprising, seeing as the next day would be compromising.

- Next day -

Naruto was the first to wake up. After he changed into a new outfit: black pants, a red t-shirt and black ninja shoes. After he got dressed he walked to Hinata's room to wake her up.

When he got to her room Hinata was still in bed, sleeping. He felt bad having to wake her up...

- Na-Naruto-kun... Naruto... Naruto...- Hinata murmured on her sleep.

- Wha... She's... She's dreaming with me..?- He knew it was awkward but he liked it... Someone cared for him...- Hinata...- He pocked her. But instead of waking her up, she gripped his arm.- Hinata!- She didn't let go. Then he had an idea.- Hinata... Wake up...- He whispered on her ear. Immediately she sat up, face completely red of embarrassment, still holding Naruto's arm.

- Sorry Naruto!- She let go of her hand.

- Hehe... You called me Naruto again...

- Ah! Sorry...

- That's ok. You remember what happened with you?

- What do you mean?

- Nothing special! Well! We have a meeting to go!

- Meeting?

- Yep!- His face darkened a little.- With your father.

- Oh... Fine, let's go.

- Yes...

They walked slowly to the Hokage tower. They got there even earlier than expected, waiting for Tsunade and Hiashi to arrive.

First Hiashi got there, then Tsunade.

- Let's start?- Tsunade said, taking her seat.

- Yes.- Hiashi, Hinata and Naruto said, also sitting.

- Back to the House -

- Kurama... Older brother... Wake uup...- She almost sang.

- Who is it..? Juuri? What are you doing he... Oh, no!

- Yeah, yeah, brother... You forgot something, didn't you?

- I-I-I... N-No..!

- Brother!

- Council Room -

The room had a heavy atmosphere. Naruto and Hiashi already talked about the agreement, but something seemed off.

- After we start... I just want to make it clear. Your clans want to form an alliance and Hinata is going to be the mediator, the "treat" proposal?

- Yes, however...- Hiashi tried to say, but was interrupted by Naruto.

- No.

- No? So what are you aiming for?- Tsunade asked, curious.

- We are here to officialize and agreement where Hinata goes to my clan, not being sealed, and for this to happen we form an alliance.- He finished.

Tsunade was full of pride on Naruto. He refused to see Hinata in an "object way", he wanted to make it clear that he saw her as a person. He made sure to make it clear that he was only agreeing to the contract because of Hinata! Not that he wanted to form an alliance and for that reason welcomed Hinata!

- Yes, Naruto. I'll change the report in this area.

- Thank you.

- Yes. So... What is exactly your point on this agreement.- She said looking at Naruto.

- I only ask that Hinata will be released from any kind of seal, of Hyuuga's traditions, and that she can be moved to my clan.

- That's it?

- Yes. Nothing more.

- And you, Hiashi? What is your point?

- I, firstly, want the military assistance from Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, I want to have a part on the clans decisions without giving this right for your clans.

What Hiashi asked was too much!

- So, resuming, you want me to be an external "branch" of the Hyuuga clan?- Naruto said with poison dripping from his mouth. When Hiashi thought Naruto would hit him or something, Naruto, once again, showed he was the number one knuckle-headed ninja ever to exist.- Fine.

- What! Naruto! You can't do that!- Hinata intervened, getting up from her seat.- You can disagree! You can ask for the same rights at least!- She finished. He was doing it for her! He was suffering because of her! Noticing she had spoke out loud, she blushed and sited back on her seat.

- Hinata, I'm the one asking for a favor, I should be the one to accept.- He said, a little bit sad.

- But...- Hinata tried to convince him, without results.

- Are you sure, Naruto?

- Yes.

- Then it's settled.- Tsunade said, also sad.

Both Hiashi and Naruto shook hands, Hiashi wearing a selfish smile on his lips and Naruto with a sad frown.

Hiashi left the room and there was only Naruto, Hinata and Tsunade.

- Naruto... Is something wrong?- Tsunade asked, seeing Naruto wanted to say something.

- I want to make it public...- Naruto said, a little uncertain.

- What?

- My name... My family...- He reaped in the same tone.

- Are you sure?- Tsunade asked for sure.

- Yes.- He finally said with confidence on his voice.

- Then I shall make it public. We'll announce it tomorrow morning, during the start of the Chunnin exams. Now go home, you and Hinata need to rest for tomorrow. She saw a smile forming on Naruto's face, a rare thing since he came back.

- Thank you, granny!- He said going off by the window.

- Naruto! I told you not to call me that!- But it was too late, he was gone already.- Hinata...- She turned to the quiet girl and threw some keys at her.- Give this to him. It's the keys for the Namikaze compound.

- Thank you, Hokage-sama.- Hinata said with a faint, shy, smile. Tsunade nodded and, slowly, Hinata started to walk towards the door.

- Naruto's home -

When Hinata got in front of the house she saw Naruto in front of the door, apparently shocked with something.

- What is it, Naruto?- She asked, walking near her.

- Can you hear it?

- What?- Hinata put her head closer to the door. She could hear nothing.- Nothing. What was I supposed to hear?

- Nothing! That's the problem! It's silent! How!?- He was panicking.

Hinata opened the door to see no one on the living room. They got in carefully, could it be that the council "required" them again? He looked at the door again, just to make sure there was nothing, and there wasn't.

- Naruto? You're home?- Suddenly Juuri walked into the living room.

- Where's Kurama?- Naruto asked.

- He's... Doing some things...- She said, it looked really creepy.

- Ah... Juuri... You did him do "that" again?

- Maybe...

- Ahrg...- Naruto started walking into the back garden.

- With Naruto -

Naruto walked towards the back of the house. When he got there he saw Kurama a sited on the floor, five trash bins of, respectively, left to right, said: plastic, glass, metal, paper, organic.

- Naruto!- Yelled Kurama when he noticed Naruto was there.- Save me!- He crawled to Naruto's feet and stood there looking at him and, from time to time, at Juuri.- She wants to kill me!

- Come on! This can't be so bad! It's just recycling! You only have to separate all of the trash!

- But when it's a big quantity... The job seems to last forever!- He said, trembling with fear.

- So we just have to do one thing!- He said with a fancy smile.

- What?- Everyone said with that "Yeah... Buy my products" face.

- If we don't want Juuri to enslave us like this... Just recycle daily! Don't let the trash accumulate!- Naruto finished with a fancy smile.

A/N: One more finished chapter. Yey! Super recycling advertisement!

Oh... Please someone apply to help me write fighting scenes! I suck at them!

Help!


End file.
